The Golden Blade Clashing with Brute Strength
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Little Mac needs someone to train with for the upcoming match, and it just so happens that a certain Crimean is available for a little practice session. – A bit fluffy, Ike x Little Mac.


"Damnit," Little Mac cursed, sitting on the metallic bench as he watched Sandbag wobble slightly. "This isn't going to prepare me for the upcoming match." The black-haired boxer sighed. He had somehow gotten challenged to a match by Captain Falcon, and with his pride at stake, Little Mac accepted the challenge. After all, it's Captain Falcon: who could down a challenge from him? The boxer had his dignity to keep intact; he was not intending on shattering it anytime soon.

"You're right: you talking isn't going to prepare you at all."

The familiar voice echoed in the boxer's ears, causing him to stop his sulking and address the voice. Little Mac glanced up to see the tall, blue-haired mercenary towering over him. The smirk that was being produced just for him further pissed off the miniscule boxer.

"Piss off, Ike," Little Mac replied, standing up. "As you can see, I'm not doing well right now."

"That's a little more than obvious, seeing as how you're talking to yourself. Going a bit crazy, are we not? You need Dr. Mario to see you?"

" _You'll_ be needing Dr. Mario if you don't get the hell away with your needless interruptions. I don't want to see your face right now."

"Oh, please: I know you want to see this pretty little face and sexy, muscular body of mine."

The boxer could do nothing more than blush and vehemently deny that little claim. He hated when Ike said such self-centered things like that. Whether or not it was true...well, that wasn't up for discussion right now.

Little Mac stood up and faced Ike, attempting to stare him down despite the obvious height difference. Failing in his attempt to intimidate the mercenary, Little Mac huffed and began to walk away at quick pace. He decided that now was the perfect time to take a break away from training. A nap sounded oh-so perfect right now.

He should've known that Ike wouldn't allow him that little pleasure.

"Wait," Ike called, half-jogging, half-walking to catch up to a bothered Little Mac. "I believe I can help you with your training."

Little Mac stopped in his tracks, slightly interested by what Ike had to say, and slightly perturbed that he can't simply be left alone. "And how the hell you plan on doing that? By mocking me?"

Ike smiled. "No, by fighting you."

Little Mac stared at Ike before bursting into laughter. Ike...help _him_? Why, that was the funniest thing he has ever heard!

"And where's the joke?" Ike inquired, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"I'm not fighting some swordsman. It's a fight with _hands_ , not _weapons_."

The bluenette narrowed his eyes in response. "Does it look like I have Ragnell with me?"

Little Mac paused. "Er…uh, um…" The boxer searched for the golden blade, only to realize that it wasn't in the room. He looked to Ike, eyes narrowed and demanding an explanation.

"Lucina and Marth are polishing weapons. They offered to do mine. Now, c'mon, let's go. I don't need a sword to handle myself in battle." The mercenary got into a battle ready stance.

Little Mac scowled, reluctantly accepting Ike's proposal. "But there's a catch, isn't there?"

Ike grinned. "You're damn right there's a catch, but I have to… _demonstrate_ it to you."

Little Mac shivered. He didn't particularly like the way Ike placed a certain emphasis on the word "demonstrate". The mercenary was up to something stupid, something completely unpleasant. He placed his fists up and motioned for Ike to come at him. The mercenary chuckled and ran towards the boxer.

"Well, you can't 'demonstrate' it if you can't catch me!" Little Mac challenged, successfully dodging Ike's attack. He expected Ike to be a little slower than him, thus making dodging and counterattacks easier.

Or, that's what he thought. The mercenary quickly turned and dashed towards him, grabbing Little Mac's arm and pulling him close. The boxer expected to be thrown onto the ground or something. Get laughed at by a smug mercenary. Feel embarrassed. Something like that.

He did not expect for Ike to lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

Little Mac broke away from Ike's grip and stumbled backwards. "The _hell_ was _that_?"

"I told you," Ike said, smirking, "that I had to demonstrate it."

"B-bastard! You just can't go around kissing people!"

"Those are my terms, which _you_ agreed to."

"Terms I didn't know!" Little Mac seethed.

"You know now." Ike replied, staring down upon Little Mac. "For every time I manage to grab you, I get to kiss you. Pretty damn simple, if I do say so myself."

"I feel like I'm getting screwed over, you ass."

"Whoa, we're not that far ahead yet, Macaroni Boy; you have to take things one step at a time." Ike paused to laugh at a blushing Little Mac. "Now, you can accept my help, or you can lose to Captain Falcon. I'm going to let you choose."

Little Mac rolled his eyes. If there was anything Little Mac had to admit, it was that Ike really knew how to be manipulative.

"Bastard, you already know what I'm going to choose."

"Of course I already knew. Now, c'mon!"

Little Mac rolled his eyes again. He wouldn't allow this sly bastard to get what he wanted so easily. The boxer waited for Ike to attack again and swiftly dodged it…

…only to get caught again, and this time received a surprisingly pleasant sweet kiss upon the forehead. Little Mac cursed and attempt to avoid Ike's grabs, failing once more.

This pattern continued for awhile, with Little Mac slowly getting more and more frustrated. He didn't even care about the bothersome kisses anymore (though they certainly were not helping to placate him); he just wanted to be able to land one simple hit on Ike. He never knew that this charmingly annoying bluenette could move so quickly. He could be even more agile that him, and _that_ was a problem. If he could not manage to land one of his famed punches on Ike, what chance did he have against Falcon?

It was a problem he would have to fix.

Recoiling from yet another kiss – this time a little too close to the lips – Little Mac knocked his gloves and a produced a sound slightly comparable to a battle yell. Ike looked at him strangely before bursting out into laughter.

"The hell was that, Mac and Cheese? A strangled cry of defeat or - ?!"

The boxer pounced on the mercenary like a feral cat capturing its poor prey. Ike's eyes widened as Little Mac knocked him backward and pinned him to the ground. There was an air of silence as Little Mac delivered a superior smirk, supremely (yet somewhat embarrassingly and blush-worthy) sitting on top of the startled bluenette.

Ike continued to stare at the victor before chuckling softly. "Well, well, well, looks like Little Mac finally got the best of me. Go ahead, do whatever you want. Just be gentle."

Little Mac continued to smirk. "That was my intention," he responded before leaning down and giving Ike a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't bother to acknowledge the mercenary's gasp and dumbfounded expression, instead standing up and extending a hand. Ike accepted the help, allowing the shorter fighter to help him to his feet.

"That…was unexpected," Ike remarked, smirking down upon Little Mac. The smirk was returned as Little Mac crossed his arms smugly.

"Well, yeah. That was the whole damn point. And if you're good, you may receive another one."

Ike smiled seductively. "Why don't we just skip to the _tackling_ stage, if you catch my drift."

Ike received a sigh and a roll of teal eyes as a response.

"I caught your drift, you innuendo-speaking fool." Little Mac put up his fists, smiling. "Now c'mon, I have a match tomorrow, y'know. Mind if we take things a bit more seriously now?"

"Hey, I was taking things seriously!" Ike pouted cutely, reminiscent of a child. "But, I'll be glad to finish training with you. …If I get more of your type of kisses, of course."

Little Mac laughed. "Ha! I wasn't intending on stopping."

* * *

 **So yeah, instead of updating** _ **I Hear You**_ **and** _ **Romancing, Caring, Hugging, Kissing**_ **, I procrastinate on, I make this crappy thingy between the two** **most bara...er, I mean,** **strongest men in this game. Wow. Also couldn't think of a better title.**

 **Yep. From now on, this ship shall be known as Little Ike. *Puts on a straw hat* Let this ship sail! …Crappy ship name is crappy.**

 **Wait, in the wiki it says Ike was born in Gallia but raised in Crimea, so should I refer to him as Gallian? Ugh. This is what happens when you only play one FE game (#TeamAwakening). You know what? I'll figure out it later.**


End file.
